


Strawberry Kisses

by SaniCarmander



Series: The Crack AU (Legend of Zelda) [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, M/M, Making Out, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot relevant porn, dream - Freeform, handjob, hickey, linkcest - Freeform, nipple sucking, true feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaniCarmander/pseuds/SaniCarmander
Summary: BotW Link was quite sure he was still in the Twilight Era, living with the other Links, when he went to bed the previous night. So of course he's quite disoriented when he wakes up back in his home in Hateno Village, with a man (one he hasn't quite admitted he likes) by his side at that. When said man gets a little touchy-feely, he eventually decides to just roll with it.





	Strawberry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of my series describing an AU in which multiple Links have come to live together because of... reasons. Anyway, up until this point my other works have only made clear how Cloud feels about Bacchus, so I suppose this can be considered a revelation of how Bacchus feels about Cloud. Oh, they all have nicknames. Here's who is who:
> 
> Bacchus- BotW Link  
> Cloud- SS Link  
> Pink- ALttP Link (is not involved in the sexual activity)
> 
> I hope you enjoy my rarepair OTP!

    His eyelashes were laced together it seemed.  _Where am I?_  The light filtering in was a dull orange, passing through the curtains below the stairs, traveling up to the lofted second level.  _Home?  
_     Something warm and moist pressed to the back of his neck, and his eyes flickered open.  _Yes, I am home! Back in Hateno Village, and this is my bed. But how?  
_     He became aware of a hand moving down his abdomen, coming to a rest in the dip of his hips. The hand was attached to a body, a man’s body, whose sturdy torso he could now feel pressed against his back. He froze, bristled and tense.  _Who the hell is in my bed with me?  
    _ Fingers gently brushed aside his loose hair, and the warm moistness touched his neck again. Then a soft, familiar voice whispered in his ear, like music. “You awake, Bacchus?”  
    Filled with shock, recognizing that wonderful voice, he was surprised to hear himself reply quite naturally, as if he began every day like this. “Yeah. What time is it?” He realized that they were both stripped to their underwear, bare skin aligned as if they were…  
    “Time for kisses, I’d say,” Cloud’s voice laughed, a sound like sunshine, sending tingles down Bacchus’ body as he felt his ear playfully nipped between soft lips. “Really, it’s not like you to sleep in so late, darling. You’ve kept me waiting ever so long.”  
    Again, he was surprised to hear himself answer in his natural, gruff tone, “Your fault for keeping me up last night.”  
    Cloud laughed, that beautiful sound like a sparkling fountain, which Bacchus could barely appreciate for the shivers he felt as Cloud’s hand moved down so slightly, fingertips just brushing between his legs before his hand traveled back up Bacchus’ chiseled abdomen and came to a rest on his chest. “You know I can’t help wanting to touch you,” Cloud purred, moving his face down to kiss Bacchus’ neck, his arm moving down so that it was wrapped all the way across Bacchus’ body, hugging him close.  
    And Bacchus simultaneously became aware of two things. The first was a hard bulge pressed against his backside. The second was his own body reacting, a rise building between his thighs  _the thighs he loves so much_  into a considerable lump beneath his skin-tight briefs. Cheeks flushing hot, Bacchus mumbled softly, “Really? First thing in the morning?”  
    Cloud chuckled softly, his hot breath tickling Bacchus’ neck as he nipped playfully at his skin. “Now dear, I  _could_ stop right now if you’d prefer. But you know, I’d rather love on you.” And his fingers were tracing down Bacchus’ body again. Bacchus shook slightly as Cloud’s hand gently cupped his bulge. “It does seem like you’re ready, darling,” Cloud whispered softly, “What would you like me to do?”  
    Bacchus paused to consider. He didn’t know how he was back in his own bed. He was quite sure he was still in Zelda Brigitte’s castle, back in the Twilight Era, when he went to sleep the previous night. And he was  _definitely_ sure Cloud did not go to bed with him. They were no more than friends, and yet… There was the way he was feeling right now. He felt like his heart was full to the brim, he could barely think. Here that beautiful man was, the one he was always so rude toward, loving on him, touching him, kissing him, asking to move further. Tender, kind, sweet and forgiving, just as he remembered him. Yes, it was definitely Cloud. None of this made any sense, but that voice in his ear was so real, so damn good… “Oh, fuck it,” he muttered, then spoke up, “Come on, then. Have at me.”  
    “Woohoo!” Cloud whooped, laughing victoriously.  
    "Hey, keep it down!” Bacchus scolded, lightly elbowing Cloud’s stomach.  
    “Oof!” Cloud chuckled. “Why should I?” As if to prove his point, he proceeded to plant a loud, sloppy kiss in the crevice where Bacchus’ neck and shoulders met, biting a little. “We’re not in the castle anymore, honey.”  
    “Yes, but even so-”  
    “SO,” Cloud interrupted loudly, suddenly sitting up and flipping Bacchus on his back, pinning him by the shoulders, and staring straight into Bacchus’ intense aquamarine eyes. “SO,” he continued, “If I want to make a ruckus, I do believe I will.”  
    Bacchus stared back up at him. Yep, there was no mistaking that pretty face, those deep blue, shining eyes, his goofy smile that emphasized those cute little folds at the corner of his eyes. Cloud ruffled his ash blond hair, smirking down at Bacchus expectantly. Bacchus raised a corner of his mouth. “Fine,” he barked shortly.  
    Cloud giggled and playfully flicked Bacchus’ lower lip with a single finger. “Ooh, now that’s what I like to hear,” he purred. And suddenly he swung a leg over Bacchus’s body, straddling him, sitting right on his bulge. Bacchus grunted and instinctively thrust his hands upward towards Cloud’s face. He caught him as he Cloud leaned down and kissed him first on the tip of his nose, then down to his cheek.  
    It was rapid-fire kisses all over his face. Bacchus found himself grinning, then giggling as Cloud kissed all around his left cheek, then down over his chin and to his right, traveling up to his forehead, his lips leaving a sticky sensation in their wake. “Cloud!” he called out, his voice ringing with laughter. He wove his hands through Cloud’s hair, clutching fistfuls of his locks.  _It’s about time to give him a haircut...  
_     “Yes, baby?” Cloud answered, likewise giggling like a child. Bacchus felt Cloud slide his hands down his body as he continued planting kisses all over his face.  _Oh, enough with the damn face!_ Bacchus aggressively snapped his head up, biting at Cloud’s lower lip.  
    Cloud made a small, soft noise in his throat as Bacchus caught his lip. It incensed Bacchus somehow, spurring him to a direct assault on Cloud’s mouth. Their lips aligned, coral and roses, softer than a sweet smell that was suddenly filling Bacchus. Like sugar, like Cloud, like candy, only rawer, it was overwhelming him. It was Cloud’s smell, and he knew it somehow. Cloud’s tongue slid between his lips, Bacchus gratefully accepted it, and his memory jerked as he realized he remembered this smell from before. He knew it when arms slipped around his waist the morning that he elbowed the darling man’s gut  _he laughed, but wasn’t he also kinda down that day?_  and on that wine-sodden night accompanying him back to the bedroom  _I hugged him like I had wanted to all along, the first time I started it, because wine has a way of making me do the things I usually tell myself that I can’t or won’t do_  before departing for his own quarters  _What would have happened if I had followed him like I wanted to?_  His cheek was cupped in Cloud’s hand as his tongue slipped further down, down, dragging like the fingers he was running down Bacchus’ body, tingling, and through his closed eyes Bacchus swore he saw sugar crystals floating around them that disappeared when he snapped his eyes open because  _he’s touching me, oh Hylia, and the only way I can fight back is with my tongue wrapped around his and I want to bite at him because_ Cloud’s fingers dragged up and around the hill concealed from them by only a half millimeter of skin-tight fabric. Bacchus’ legs snapped open in response to the shivers Cloud sent up him, he could only bite at Cloud as a way of letting him know  _yes, that leg you’re sliding between mine is more than welcome.  
_     Almost too sweet for words, like sugar made into light, but suddenly that smell wasn’t right beneath his nose anymore. Cloud’s tongue was slipping down his cheek until it found his clavicle, his face was buried right in that special crook between the neck and shoulders that seemed tailor-made for that very purpose.  
    “Cloud…? What are you doing?” Bacchus whined, astonished at how weak his voice sounded. He wanted more kisses. He wanted that sweetness back, that aroma like the syrup of some fruit he couldn’t place.  
    “Shh, honey, you’ll have it back soon enough,” Cloud cooed, his voice sounding like his smirk.  
    More fingers traveling down Bacchus’ body, jerking his knees up as they tugged at the waistband of his briefs, tickling the V of his hips, and then he was aware of a wetness. Cloud was kissing him again, right in the special spot  _Cloud’s Spot, I’ll call it one day, the place where he’ll rest his head every night, that’ll catch his tears when he cries, his kisses when he’s overwhelmed by the love I always failed to recognize sparkling, pleading in his eyes when he looks at me._ It hurt a little, he was sucking, biting, focusing intently on that patch of skin while his fingers played about maddeningly on Bacchus’ hips.  
    Cloud picked his head up, his deep blue eyes seeming to glitter as he admired his handiwork. “Got ya,” Cloud whispered in satisfaction.  
    “A hickey?” questioned Bacchus. His heart felt ready to jump out of his chest. He felt like a branded animal, and damn proud of it.  
    “Yes,” Cloud confirmed, that devilish smirk widening, “Except in Skyloft we have another name for it. We call it a strawberry kiss.”  
    And suddenly Bacchus recognized that sugar sweet smell surrounding him. Strawberries. Cloud was like strawberries, and he was printing them over and over on Bacchus’ skin, his lips and teeth stamping his chest.  _Link was here, here’s my stamp of approval and a mark so you don’t forget it._ Cloud’s hands teased the hem of Bacchus’ pants as he locked his lips over Bacchus’ right nipple.  
    Bacchus moaned softly as he felt Cloud’s tongue slide over the sensitive peak, then with a start realized his hands and arms were still limp at his sides. Cloud yanked Bacchus briefs down several centimeters as he proceeded to suck and lick in circles, and like a spurred horse Bacchus’ hands sprang into action. They clamped Cloud’s sides, his skin blissfully smooth beneath Bacchus’ callused fingers as they felt down his tight waist. His shape was perfection, and Bacchus longed to move further down to the chiseled mounds below, but alas they were just out of his reach. Instead he was content to move his hands up Cloud’s back, wondering at the beautiful fair glow of Cloud’s flawless skin. His nails dug into Cloud’s shoulders as Cloud worked his tongue more aggressively, sloppily stimulating Bacchus in ways he had, once upon a time, thought impossible for a man. Again, he found himself with fistfuls of Cloud’s tousled dark blond hair, almost flaxen, so beautiful and soft. He cradled Cloud to his chest, where he continued to nurse hungrily.  
    Cloud’s hands were creeping downward again, he thought, but it was so hard to focus on anything until pleasure shot up through his body like white liquor. He gasped loudly, and Cloud’s grip around him only tightened, then loosened  _he’s reconsidering, like he always does at this point, wondering how exactly it is he wants to make me cum. It’s amazing how he can go from the image of confidence to zero composure and back again in the time it takes me to reassure him that  
_     “Ooh, baby, just like that,” Bacchus purred low. It wasn’t a voice he used often, and he knew it lit a fire beneath Cloud and made him  
    Readjust and tighten his grip with a giggle, and bolts were shooting up through Bacchus again as  _his darling_  began to pump slowly, easily, the movements of a man who did this often and knew exactly what he was about. The bolts dulled as Bacchus adjusted to the movement, punctuated slightly as Cloud began moving his lips again, finding Bacchus’ other nipple. His grip shifted to his dominant hand and the tension began to build.  
    “Mmmm…”  
    “Baby…?”  
    “Faster?”  
    Cloud obliged.  
    He could feel it mounting. He repeatedly opened and closed his eyes, unsure which was better. On one hand, with his eyes closed he could focus entirely  _on the strawberries because he’s moving his face again and there’s a garden blooming in its wake_ and the tide turning in his body as Cloud pumped with more vigor. But on the other hand, with his eyes open, what a sight to behold, a man who shone like an angel servicing him, lips on his abdomen and hand between his legs.  
    He winced as Cloud’s teeth nipped the more sensitive skin of his lower body, spreading the strawberry patch downward. His pumps grew slower, deeper, and it drove Bacchus wild. The pleasure washed over him in waves, like the tide of Cloud’s fingers slipping his last and only layer of clothing down and off.  
    He looked down. His torso was a patchwork, a painting, a bruised portrait of the garden Cloud planted deep in him and it was dying of thirst.  
    Soft lips teasing his tip jerked his back in an arch.  _My Hylia, those lips are so, so absurdly soft, almost criminal on a man…_ His head slipped in, and though Cloud’s eyes were downcast and his mouth quite full, Bacchus swore he saw a smile playing about his face. His tongue teased Bacchus’ tip as he slid down further… and further…  
    “Baby, just there. That’s enough, for now… take it easy…”  
    Bacchus sat up a little straighter, resting a hand on Cloud’s head as he began to bob. Just a few inches were all it took, building higher, then calming down as Cloud would slacken his pace… then suddenly speed back up. The spikes of pleasure were maddening, the sucking and popping in time with his moans. It was hard to draw a sound from Bacchus, but when he took it in slow and  
    Deeper  
    Cloud’s lips slid down and down, to the base and Bacchus moaned, gripping Cloud’s hair tight as he felt his tip brush against the back of Cloud’s throat. The warmth surrounding him entirely, Cloud’s pace picking up, hardly breaking a sweat though Bacchus knew this couldn’t be comfortable for him.  
    “Cloud, baby,” he sighed softly, the notes of concern still clear behind his ecstasy.  
    Their eyes met, the cerulean skies over a deep blue sea, and Bacchus saw his happiness. Cloud, sucking his whole length with eyes sparkling, his beauty radiating, tongue traveling up and down and reveling in the taste of him and the  _taste  
    _ His body was numb, his sweet juices sapping him of all thought. Just one singular sensation, one feeling overwhelming him as he poured himself down Cloud’s throat, eyes locked together, shimmering and dancing.  
    Bacchus shivered as Cloud’s tongue ran one last time down his shaft. Cloud picked his head up. That shimmer in his eyes was changing. It caught into a spark, his fire was lit.  
    “Link, my baby boy,” he growled low, “You’re so  _fucking_ delicious.”  
    Bacchus’ voice caught in his throat. He and Cloud rarely used their real names, to prevent confusion. Slight humor of them having the same name aside, something about the sound of his name falling from Cloud’s lips was undeniably sexy.  
    “Turn over,” Cloud commanded.  
    “Huh?”  
    Cloud’s moist lips curled into a smile, his eyes flashing. “I’m not done with you yet,” he said, hoping off the bed and strolling to the bedside table in one swift movement, reaching into the top drawer and pulling out a bottle of clear, viscous fluid. He fixed Bacchus with a flaming stare. “And I know damn well you haven’t had enough of me,” Cloud added firmly.  
    Bacchus gulped. “Sure enough,” he muttered, then he was on his elbows and knees. He scooted his rear towards the edge of the bed, presenting himself to Cloud. He felt a stab through his chest, remembering how much Cloud was enchanted by his curves, how much had always loved his wide hips. “Baby?” he mewled, his voice shaking in excitement.  
    He heard the bottle’s seal pop and felt a gentle hand rest on the side of his hips. He could feel Cloud’s eyes drinking in the sight of him, on all fours and bottom up, opening himself to the man he loved.  
    “Yes, my dear?” Cloud spoke quietly, allowing his tone of command to soften. Even for all his passion, he was still sweet Cloud.  
    “Please,” Bacchus’ voice lowered to a beg, “Take me like this, at the edge of the bed. When you’re standing you always… you always go harder. I want it hard.” He didn’t know how he knew that. As far as he could remember, this was the first time they had done something like this. But fuck it, as a matter of fact. He was done worrying about that now. He just needed Cloud inside him.  
    “Of course, darling,” Cloud purred. His pleased grin was practically audible. Bacchus couldn’t help but let out a little sigh as he felt Cloud’s fingers touch the cool liquid to his tight ring of muscle, massaging it in. Cloud giggled. “You truly are an anxious one,” he said. A moment of pause during which Bacchus could only imagine Cloud’s hand working down his own shaft.  
    Then the tip was in, and Bacchus almost instantly felt tears of joy spring to his eyes. My Hylia, how he  _needed_  this. He needed it so bad. He felt himself expand, his muscles moaning in relief as Cloud’s shaft slid further in. He felt so full, so satisfied, just having the darling man inside him. That sweet, wonderful man. Two parts of a whole, joined together, became complete.  
    The strawberries were back as Cloud’s head brushed against that spot, deep inside, that never failed to send shudders down Bacchus’ body. He began to rock, oh so gently. It was Cloud’s style to start like this, slowly. The rhythm of his movements was soft, yet Bacchus could still feel his breath catch. Only a few gentle pushes, he knew, before Cloud would slide back, leaving just the head in, and then-  
    SLAM. To the base.  
    “OOOOOOOHH!”  
    Bacchus’ moan could wake the dead, and that’s exactly how Cloud liked it. Cloud was giggling in self-satisfaction as he built his rhythm back. Bacchus hiccupped. A tear dropped.  
    SLAM.  
    Bacchus hiccupped again, nearly squealing, as all the sensation drained from his legs. He hardly knew how he was holding himself up as Cloud went faster, fingers digging into Bacchus’ skin, so slightly faster, building more quickly before his next  
     _Slam  
    _ Deep inside, nailing his sweet spot like a bulls-eye and eliciting a wail from Bacchus. He had never heard himself make such pitiful sounds before, but then again, he also couldn’t recall feeling so utterly drained and overwhelmed by a single sensation.  
    SLAM.  
    “OH, BABY,” Bacchus cried. He could feel Cloud picking up, refusing to allow him to rest after his powerful assaults. It was as if the high from that was being carried, continued as Cloud thrusted deep inside him. He could barely think, breath, or even feel anything but his pleasure. Nothing else existed in the world except Cloud and the bolts sent coursing through his body. He heard Cloud panting, groaning, grunting as his punctuated slams steadied into repeated thrusts, morphing the peaks into one steady high.  
    “Darling?” he heard Cloud pant above him.  
    “Hmm?” Bacchus barely squeaked out.  
    “I’m gonna finish.” Well, he ought to have known when he asked for it hard. Cloud never lasted long like this.  
    “Oh, yes baby,” Bacchus moaned anyway, tears springing forth and flooding down, “In me, please. Fill me up, just fill me up, please…”  
    His voice faded again, lost as Cloud pushed harder and harder and he could hear himself begging but it barely felt like speaking, just a mantra, a chant, a prayer. “Cloud, Cloud! CLOUD!!!”  
    “HEY BACCHUS, TIME TO GET YOUR BIG BUTT OUTTA BED!”  
    Bacchus jerked up, drenched in sweat and totally disoriented. He looked down, surprised to see his bare torso totally unblemished. Then he saw the down comforter thrown off and abandoned on the floor, and the pale silk canopy overhead. Zelda Brigitte’s castle. He was back in Zelda’s castle, very much alone in a bed fit for a king. Or maybe not alone.  
    “Come on, dude, I want breakfast,” a high-pitched voice feigned a whine.  
    He snapped his head to his left. Standing over his bed, wearing a particularly naughty smirk, was a green-clad girl with huge blond bangs and long pink sidelocks. Most people would interpret the shine in her round blue eyes as childlike innocence. Bacchus knew better.  
    “Morning, Pink,” he grunted. His mind was groggy but racing, torn between hastily remembering and storing everything in that dream and wondering how much his dream might’ve shown on his face. Nope, Pink’s expression did not bode well. “ _Well_ , what do you want for breakfast, then?” he asked in a would-be-casual voice as he hopped out of bed, careful not to make eye contact with her. There was a suspicious wet spot on the front of his underwear. Wonderful.  
    “Hmm, I was thinking,” Pink said sweetly, “How about a nice juicy cutlet of  _Cloud?_ ”  
    The color instantly rose in Bacchus’ cheeks. He turned slowly to face her. Her grin had gone from naughty to evil. “Pardon?” he questioned, his voice rising an octave.  
    “Cloud, you dummy, Cloud,” she repeated triumphantly. “You oughta remember him, the way you were…  _moaning._ ” She giggled slightly.  
    “Oh, no,” Bacchus whispered faintly, then spoke up firmly. If there was ever a time to use his big brother voice, it was now. “Look, Pink, it was nothing. I just had a, I mean- I- I mean fuck look it was just a  _dream_ I mean… oh, fuck.”  
    Now he had done it. Pinks giggles were growing. She pointed at his crotch. “I guess that’s nothing too, huh?”  
    He realized a second too late he had forgotten to keep the wet spot covered.  _Why the fuck did I put on such thin underwear?  
_     “I want apple pie for breakfast,” Pink stated abruptly. Her arms were crossed, her grin that of victory.  
    “What? Kid, you can’t hav-”  
    “Apple pie for breakfast,” Pink interrupted, “Or the whole castle knows you cream yourself dreaming about Cloud. Got it?”  
    Bacchus simply stared. He could hardly believe her. The nerve of her, and she was supposedly the sweeter of her hellish duo. The one that knew where to draw the line. Yet here she was ready to broadcast the biggest embarrassment of his life… for the sake of an apple pie. He didn’t even like Cloud, right? It was just a dream, just a damned dream that he neither asked for nor wanted.  
    “Cloud’s looking pretty down this morning, too,” Pink said conversationally. Bacchus’ eyes snapped up. Her evil grin softened somewhat, but she still put to him. “So, what’ll it be, my man? Either Cloud gets some  _very_ good news, or I get pie… Or maybe it wouldn’t be such good news to him, I dunno.”  
    He didn’t really have a choice, did he? But it was important that he made one thing clear to the little brat, before she walked off with the wrong ideas. “Look, Pink,” he began, “In no way, shape, or form have I  _ever_  liked C-Cloud as anything more than a-”  
    “Yeah, whatever,” she cut him off again. “So, I’ll be getting my pie, right?”  
    Bacchus huffed, then sighed. “ _Yes,_ you can have your damned pie.” He added under his breath, “As long as it’s not strawberry.”  
    “Wonderful,” Pink sang joyfully. She did a little twirl, then leapt her way to the doorway. Bacchus could only stare after her in disbelief, too drained to even feel angry. Then, to his surprised, she turned around. Her face was suddenly serious.  
    “You know,” she stated somberly, just a note of concern in her voice, “Apple pie is nice and all, but what I’d like even more is if you’d stop lying to yourself.”  
    Bacchus was stunned. Was he really lying?  _Yes._ No, of course not. Dreams were just random, and it wasn’t like  _you spend all day thinking about him, dummy, and now he’s down this morning and-  
    _ “Well, ta-ta!” Pink waggled her fingers at him and bounced off, leaving him alone with his thoughts.  
     _Comes to think of it, strawberries actually are quite delicious._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing explicit content! I hope it was enjoyable.
> 
> Also, hey look! I'm also on DeviantArt!
> 
> https://drbadassphd.deviantart.com/


End file.
